Unheard Melody
by YumeNina
Summary: Clara, a 14 year old girl, is suddenly pulled in through Truth's door. With only her Ipod and her Violin, she faces many dangers along side with the Fullmetal Alchemist himself. The question is what has her toll? And What does she have to do to get back what was taken? Rated T for language, romance, humor and many other things! AlxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! Yume here! (LOL zuko. . .) This is my first fanfic and i'm not so sure how I am doing at the moment. I have been reading alot of fanfic lately and every single one always catch my eye. Especially (Character)xOC. OCs make me feel special. Umm what else? Ah yes, This follows Brotherhood because the first season I DO NOT LIKE ! I don't know where this story is going so i hope you enjoy and Please R&R, no flames PLEASE .! **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA, AVATAR, SOKKA, KATARA, BOB MARLEY, TOPH OR FACEBOOK OR TAYLOR SWIFT . ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR****CREATORS!**

* * *

"Pfft did you see that girl with the poofy black hair? I heard that her cat styles her hair", a girl giggled, pointing at me. Stupid people. Believing that they are the center of the universe. Believing that they could judge people and not hurt their feelings. Sometimes I just want to walk up to them and punch them in the face ya know? I know that it's not a good thing but when people just say annoying things that make absolutely no sense, I honestly just want to throw them off a cliff.

Sometimes I feel like a picture I once saw. It was a Facebook status and it read: 'I hate when people pour my cereal. They don't know the amount of milk I like. They don't know how much cereal I want. They don't know me. They don't know my life. They don't know what I've been through.' That is what i feel like right now.

I sighed. Thinking all of this crap isn't worth it, they are not worth it.

"What's Wrong?" My friend, Alicia, asked.

Alicia was nothing like me. She had such a lovely personality. She had short wispy blonde hair. Her skin was white but tanned from her days spent in her swim team and the color of her eyes were the color of a tender blue sky. She was thin, not anorexic thin but not chubby thin. Me on the other hand. Well, I was an okay person. I was tall almost 5'4". I had black curly hair and brown eyes. I wore glasses and without them I saw as much as a mole does, absolutely nothing. I had caramel colored skin from my Hispanic background and I was a fun person to be around, or so I'm told.

"Nothing. I'm fine" I said and smiled as to reassure her trying not to alarm her. She nodded but didn't look convinced.

The lunch bell rang so we left the classroom, arms linked and marching, and headed toward our table. My friends are the only reason I laugh, They bring light to my world full of darkness and lies. Like Bob Marley said, 'The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for.'

Anime is my only other companion. It's my escape from the real world. From all of my worries and problems. From all of the judgment and prejudice of the world. Sometimes i sit and wonder why? Why can't life be like anime? Full of romance, action and SKINNY people.

And I, my dear reader, am not skinny. I sighed yet again and i enjoyed the rest of my lunch with my friends, talking about how they ruined the 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' movie.

"They pronounce the names really weirdly. Nothing close to the series", Anna said. I nodded my head furiously, making my black curls bounce.

"Yeah! And Sokka wasn't funny at all! He was too serious!", Sienna pointed out. I nodded even more.

"And then Katara, and Sokka are white! The rest of the tribes are tan and they're the only white people in the tribe. It's like the parents were albino or something but we all know that's not true. And then the Fire nation were supposed to be Asian but no! They are indian.", Anna pouted. My head was starting to hurt from nodding too much.

"Stop nodding, Clara! You're going to hurt yourself!", Zyrelle said.

"Who is Clara? I am not Clara. I AM MELON LORD! MUAHAHAHA", I scream and my friends start to crack up, "Everyone loves Toph! Who doesn't?"

"I still have no idea what you guys are talking about.", Alicia chuckled.

I stared in disbelief at her. She looked at me sheepishly and went back to eating her gluten-free food.

Lunch and also the rest of that school day passed by so slowly. I was dying in every class, cracking jokes was one of my things but today was one of those days you just don't feel like it.

When the last bell rang, I grabbed my bag and my violin and started for the bus. When I got home, I was so tired. No one is ever home. My parents are off on a business trip and my brother is now in college so I NEVER get to see him.

I walked into my room and put my backpack down and suddenly a song popped into my head. 'No reasons why. Just you and me.' I sang as I pushed away all of the stuffed anime plushies I had on my bed. I grabbed my Ipod and my violin and laid down on my bed, curling up with them.

'This is the last time i'm asking you this.  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.' I sang, fading at every word as I began to doze off.

Soon I was headed off to the Land of Dreams and unexpectedly the River of Doom for when I woke up, I wasn't home anymore.

"Welcome, Clara", Truth said.

* * *

Tadaaa! I hope you like. .;;


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! I ONLY OWN CLARA!**

* * *

I'm not home anymore.

"Welcome, Clara.", Truth said.

I gasped. _What the Hell? Where am I? . . . . HOLY SHIT!_

"TRUTH!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it! It's Truth! From Fullmetal Alchemist!

"But! But! It can't be y... Y... You're fake! Created by a japanese mangaka! You don't exist! You just don't!" I yelled trying to grasp on to reality. I was about ready to flip some tables.

"If I were fake, then I would not be speaking to you at this moment now would I?" It leered.

"But! Hiromu Arakawa invented you! This can't be!"

"Ah yes Arakawa. She is an acquaintance. I suppose that is why you know me. She did say she would write about what I told her to." It said thoughtfully.

_Whaaatt?_ I stared at it with a Dumb look on my face. I felt myself start to panic again but, then I remembered an unpublished propaganda quote from WWII by the British: 'Keep Calm and Carry On.'

I took a deep breath and tried again.

"Hello, Truth."

"Well that is much better. Do you know why you are here?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"You are here because I brought you here. You have a mission. You are to assist Edward Elric on his quest. I do not think he can do this alone. Of course by passing the door you will gain the knowledge necessary to continue this quest. But you must also pay the toll. Once you complete your quest, I will give back what you have lost."

I stayed quiet. _How could I forget the toll?_ Fear creeped into my body with the thought of losing something valuable.

"Wait you said I will get back what I lost. Why?" I asked.

"Equivalent Exchange. You complete this mission for me and I will give back what I took."

I had to think about it for a bit. It wasn't such a bad deal. I mean yeah I would lose something but if I do this for It... Then I wouldn't really be losing anything.

"Fine but I ask for 3 small things." I said.

"Alright, ask"

"My Violin, My iPod (w/headphones), and unlimited charge on it. So it won't ever die."

"Done." It said and suddenly my things appear. Thank goodness my violin case was one I could wear as a backpack. I slid my iPod into the pocket of the case.

"Now off you go." It said and the door opened.

Then I started choking. I couldn't breathe. I felt as if something was being torn away from my inside. I tried desperately to catch my breath but I couldn't. Soon my head felt like it was going to be torn in two. So much pain flowed through my body. My claustrophobia kicked in and I couldn't stand it, soon my world went black.

When I awoke, I heard nothing but screaming and sirens wailing in the background.

"SHE FELL FROM THE SKY!"

* * *

SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry about that! So I updated the last chapter because I realized I forgot to disclaim TayTay and her song and I also changed Clara's height. She was a bit too tall and it has been a while since I was 14 so i forgot what the average height was! _THANK JESUS FOR GOOGLE!_ So anyway, this story was originally going to be an AlxOC story because I'm in love with him and I barely saw any xOC full length story with him but I decided to save that for later and have *shutters* ED be the main guy in this xOC story. I hope to have the next chapter by today because my thoughts are flowing and I have so many ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANYTHING ELSE. I own Clara though :3**

* * *

_What the... Ohh right the door and... Yeah..._

"Look! She's awake! Someone get a stretcher!" A man yelled. "She's losing a lot of blood!"

A lot of blood? My eyes fluttered open and I saw a man with black hair and glasses. I coughed and felt liquid trickle out of my mouth.

"Here it is. Alright help me get her on. 1. 2. 3." A paramedic said as they picked me up and put me on a stretcher. I felt pain deep in my throat. I began to claw at my chest trying to peel away my pain but my hands were being tied down. Soon, I passed out for the third time that day.

* * *

When I woke up, The pain was no longer there. I was laying down in a white room with only a single window. No decorations filled the room only sunlight. When I shifted The silence was broken.

"I see you've awakened." The man said. I looked to him and I saw a different man. This man had black hair and coal eyes. He wore a blue military looking uniform and had his arms crossed. I could barely make out his white gloves. I tried not to freak out when I recognized who he was.

"Who are you?" I asked, acting clueless.

He stayed quiet as he stared at me. Why is he staring at me? That's when I realized, I hadn't said anything. At all. I stared at him with wide eyes.

_No! No! No! He took it! My voice!_

"It seems your vocal folds are missing. But the thing is, is that you have no scars that show any signs of removal. Anywhere. It's as if someone shoved a hand down your throat and peeled them out." He said.

I stared at him and slapped my forehead. _He did take it. Of course he would! Damn it! Now how am I going to get by?_

The man sighed. He stood up and pulled out a notepad from his coat and handed it to me. I gladly took it seeing as this was now going to be my only means of communication.

"To get the introduction out of the way I am Colonel Roy Mustang. I am the one responsible for anything that involves you. Now, Lets cut to the chase, Who are you and Where did you come from?"

I didn't write anything. I didn't know what to say... I mean write. Should I tell him?

_Do what you think is best. Remember you are like the adviser._

Great that totally answered my question. I thought about it long and hard when I finally came to a decision.

Once I finished writing it all down, I reread it to make sure it was written correctly and I handed it to him

'I am Clara Medina. You may not find me in any of your records because I do not exist. I am a unicorn and this is my disguise'

I was laughing so hard at the look on his face. He couldn't hear me but of course he could see my body twitching with every breath I took. When I took another look at his face, he looked furious.

I gulped. "I am being very serious here!" He yelled as he threw the notepad at me. "Now Tell me what I want!"

I took the note pad and tried again. _So much for making him laugh._But, of course I already knew it took more than that to make him laugh.

I handed him the notepad with the actual truth written on it.

'Live a little wontcha? Anyway, My name really is Clara. Like I said You may not find me in any of your records because I do not exist, at least not in your world I do not. I am not from this world. I come from the other side of Truth's door. The price I payed to get here was my voice. I know who each and everyone of you are and I know what is going to happen but I cannot say anything because it'll change everything. I'm only here as a sort of adviser. Please. I ask you not to interfere, I don't want to cause any problems. I am not a threat. Please I ask you to let me be!'

He stared at me, not sure what to say. I stared back seriously.

To be honest being here makes me scared. Everything I saw in the episodes seemed so bad but it was also fake. I never thought that I could be part of the action. I thought about home. Even though I didn't see my family, I still loved them dearly. They loved me back. I thought about my friends. Alicia. I won't be able to see her for a long time.

Tears started to flow unintentionally. Soon I was bawling. I missed home. I missed my plushies. I missed the people in my life and I've only been here for 3 hours.

Mustang grunted and left the room. _What an ass. Leaving me here crying alone. _I flailed my arms out in frustration. After a while of silent cries, the door flew open and I only saw a blur tumbling in along with Mustang.

"WHAT THE HELL!? MUSTANG WHAT DO YOU WANT? WE'RE HEADING TO SHOU TUCK-" the little yellow blur said. I wiped my eyes and studied the blur again only to see that it wasn't a blur at all. It was Fullmetal and he was staring at me.

"Brother! Calm Down!", the armor said. It was Alphonse!

My fangirl senses kicked in but I suppressed it with my sniffles.

"Fullmetal. Shut. UP. This is Clara", Mustang said, "Before you ask any questions, I want you to read this." He handed him my note.

"Wha." He said as he began to read it. Little by little his eyes began to pop open then he stared at me.

I stared back looking into his golden eyes. He looked like he was about to burst.

"You. . . . No This cant be!" He stuttered. "You've got to be kidding me. You're not serious are you?"

I wrote down on the notepad, _I am very serious. I would never lie to you._

He lost it. "HOW THE HELL?" He yelled and went into a state of shock.

I took the notepad from him and wrote, 'Please Calm Down!' When I showed it to him, I gave him a sweet smile. He stared at me with his mouth open.

I turned my attention to Mustang and I began to write him a note but he stopped me.

"You will now be under the care of Fullmetal and his Brother. You will follow them and you must not, I repeat, NOT leave his side. I want reports when new things pop up." He told me. Then he looked to Edward. "Fullmetal I do not want to hear any complaints from her but if I do, screaming will be the last thing you do in your life."

I looked at him and mouthed, _Thank You_, and he nodded. "Clara. You have permission to leave. I'll send Hawkeye in with your clothes and your belongings."

Once he left, Hawkeye came in and gave me my clothes and my violin. I hugged my violin and checked for my iPod, which thankfully was still there. I got off the bed and began to take my hospital gown off when I remembered Ed and Al were still in the room. I turned around and stared at them.

"OH MY GOODNESS! We're so sorry! We'll be leaving now", Al said as he dragged his (still surprised) brother out of my room.

I sighed and finished changing my clothes. This was the beginning of a long journey.

* * *

Tadaa! OMG new Chappie! Yay this was semi-long! I'm not sure if this is good. It feels weird. I did take a Mary Sue test and it said i am letting my character be it's own person :| School starts again so my updates will be slow! I hope you like .;;


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FMA OR ANYTHING ELSE! I only own Clara :3**_

* * *

**Ed's P.O.V**

"Brother! Please snap out of it!" Alphonse yelled in my ear and I jumped in the air.

"Damn Al! That hurt!" I exclaimed as I rubbed at my sore ear.

"Brother? Do you think... Clara... is telling the truth?" Al asked.

"I'm not sure." I said. _IS she telling the truth?_ I mean she could be lying for all we know. I don't know what to think. This happened fast. Way too fast. One moment we were walking over to the car to leave for Tucker's place and the next we're being dragged over to the hospital ward.

"Do you think she could know anything about the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked.

A light bulb appeared above my head. _Of Course! _

"You're a genious, Al!" I exclaimed. "She DID say she knew us AND what would happen to us! She must know something!" I took out my pocket watch and glanced at it, "We better hurry though, the Bastard is probably getting really impatient."

"Right", Al said as I pushed open the door. I looked around the room and no one was in there. That's when I started to freak out

"Dammit! Don't tell me she fled!" I ran to the window and opened it. I looked around searching for any signs of Clara. Nothing.

"Brother! Come here!" Al whispered frantically. He was standing by the bathroom door.

I ran over, peeked in through the crack, and all I see is a black fuzzy blob on the floor. The blob was convulsing violently, sniffing loudly, that's when I realized it was Clara.

Al opened the door and walked in. Clara didn't move from the spot on the floor. She wouldn't stop shaking. Al then crouched down and took a look at Clara. She looked small compared to Al's humongous armor. Suddenly Clara looked up at Al.

"Clara! What's wrong? Why are you crying!?" Al asked worriedly.

I walked over to her, stepping over her box, case, whatever and took a look. Her face was flushed and her eyes were shut tight, watery and overflowing. Her mouth was open, it looked as if she was wailing. Her hands were balled up in fists and were placed on her temples.

I didn't know what to do, what could I do? I didn't know why she was crying. She couldn't speak so I had no idea how to communicate with her.

_Wait. What the hell? Why am I worrying about some girl?! Girls are gross and they are troublesome. They want things at a certain moment and they're annoying. They cry at unnecessary times and they laugh at nothing. I can never understand them._

My mind kept rambling on when I saw her move out of the corner of my eye. She moved to her box/case and opened the zipper then, she pulled out a white rectangle.

On the one side of the white rectangle, there was another rectangle but black and there was a small circle on the bottom and a smaller black circle on top. On the other side of the rectangle there was a sort of case on it but It was shaped like a cat. Her finger pressed on the top of the rectangle and the black rectangle in frount glowed.

_Wait what?_ I took a step back._ What is that thing? It glows! What the hell?!_

Her thumbs began to tap on the glowing rectangle, then she flipped it over. I flinched but she caught my attention with her waving hand and I looked into the rectangle.

I read it. It looked like a regular yellow notepad but on it it looked like someone had written on it.

_'I'm sorry! I feel like a burden but I must continue with you. I can't answer any of your questions of the future so please do not ask.'_

Well there goes my question.

* * *

**Clara's POV**

I dropped the iPod back into my case and I began to space out. I had realized what today was. It was when they were with Tucker and Nina.

I was changing into my now clean undergarments, a white tank top, a soft, thin grey sweater and black skinny jeans. I had put on my grey Converse and I thought about the moment Ed and Al came flying in and soon I remembered what he said.

_"WHAT THE HELL!? MUSTANG WHAT DO YOU WANT? WE'RE HEADING TO SHOU TUCK-"_

It wasn't too long before. . . Nina dies. I put myself into a mother's shoes. _What would happen if my baby would be like that_. My heart went heavy with sadness at the thought of losing something so important and precious.

I snapped back to reality. I took a look around and realized that Ed and Al were still in the room. I angrily wipe the tears off my face and once again set my sights on the problems in frount of me. I stood up and walked over to the porcelain sink and I took a look in the mirror.

My curls were a mess! They were flat and all over the place. I splashed my hair with water and crunched my hair making the curls come back alive. I went over to my violin case and opened the outside pocket once more and I hoped I had forgotten to take out my makeup baggie.

I clapped with happiness as I found it. I never used the make up I had in it but I had stuffed hair ties and bobby pins in it. I grabbed 4 bobby pins and I pulled my long bangs and a section of hair on the other side back and placed 2 pins on each side. I washed my face with water and turned back around and put my thumbs up.

I put my makeup bag back into the case and walked out of the bathroom.

"Lets go! We're already late", Ed said as he walked out of the room, with Al and I trailing behind him.

We walked out of Eastern command and Mustang was outside waiting by a car. We got in the car and sat down with awkward silence. Ed and I sat in frount of each other by the window and Al sat next to Ed. No one said a word. I looked down at my old beat up sneakers. _They're going to be through a lot_, I thought as I sadly smiled at them.

Now don't get me wrong. I am really excited to be here. I've always wanted to live in this anime. Everything about it intrigued me! But even if I live what I've been wanting to live, I couldn't help but think about the future. What would happen to me after I complete this mission? Will I ever go back?

I gulped the growing knot in my throat and sighed. I stared out the window as I watched the dull cream colored buildings whiz by. I watched people walk on the street busy with their daily routines. Some buying bread and food, others just taking a stroll. It was such a nice day today. The skies were a brilliant blue with sporadic, fluffy white clouds in view. The sun was shining at it's best and the warm wind blew the smell of the bakeries that baked fresh bread. With the window now open, I closed my eyes and felt the air in my face. What a wonderful feeling.

"Clara?" Al asked, tentatively.

I opened my eyes and I faced the armor. I cocked my head to the side and looked into his glowing eyes.

"You said we can't ask about the future. . . but, can we ask about you and where you're from? I mean since we are going to be with you for. . . a while."

I pondered for a while._ I think I should tell them. I owe them that much._ I nodded my head and held up a finger, signaling him to wait. I grabbed my case and pulled out my iPod.

'_I live on the other side of the gate in a country called the United States. I live in the state of Washington in the town of Yakima. I have a Mother, a Father, and a Brother. My mom and dad are always working so I barely get to see them and my brother studies in college. . .'_ I continued typing, I wrote about my friends my school and my fondest memories, like the time I went to Las Vegas with my friends for a church activity. Once I finished I flipped it over for Alphonse to see and he read it outloud.

By the time he was finished he was laughing and Ed was snickering from the story of when we spitballed people while sitting outside of a restaurant. I was laughing silently as well.

"Alright. We're here." Mustang said and we all got off his shiny car onto the sidewalk in frount of the mansion. We walked up to the door and rang the chime on the side of the door. We heard footsteps approaching the door and soon it was opened.

"Ah Edward and Alphonse Elric, Welcome Back." Tucker smiled warmly.

* * *

OMG I finaly updated! I'm sorry for making you all wait. School and procrastinating before doing homework helped me think alot about this. . . I think i'm going too slow and i want to speed things up so i'll try to do that :'D Wow they finaly meet Tucker. This is the moment i've been waiting for ._. and now it is here. Your reviews. . . GIEV THEM TO MEH. No flames please! I'll burn myself Q.Q Let me know if there's any typos too please and thanks!

Oh and no I don't live in Yakima, Washington. . . I just like the sound of the name of the city OuO


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FMA:B OR ANYTHING ELSE. I do own Clara, though :'D**

* * *

I mentally growled. _The bastard. How could he?! Oh I ought to!_

"Hello Tucker. We're back." Ed said, interrupting my mental fighting._ If only I could do something! But I can't. Goddammit I can't._ I secretly glared at him and hoped he wouldn't see it through my wild mane.

"Well, who is this?" Tucker asked looking at me. I switched from glare to fake smile. Even through that smile, anger dripped from my face. Tucker didn't notice but Ed tensed up in frount of me. He shot me a warning look before he answered his question.

"This is Clara. She's a new addition to our team." Ed explained. Suddenly the light disappeared leaving us in the shadows and the wind had changed it's speed. I shivered an chills ran up my spine from the change of temperature. _What the?_

All I heard was an extremely loud "WOOFF!" and a girlish scream. Ed was no longer standing in frount of me but on the floor, next to me, pinned under none other than Alexander. I died right then and there because out of the house a small child came running out.

"Little brother and Big brother are back!" Nina yelled as she ran over to the huge dog.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Ed yelled, struggling to move from under the pile of fur that was currently residing on his back. Nina laughed loudly and patted Alexander's head.

I stood there laughing inaudibly. _Poor Ed! Can't even get out from under a dog!_

"Ooo!" I heard. I stopped laughing and looked at Nina. "Who is the pretty, tall lady?"

I blushed. _Pretty? Me?_

"She's our friend! She's going to be with us for a while." Al explained.

I was still blushing. No one has ever called me pretty. . . I looked at Nina and I saw her smiling. I honestly wanted to tear up and bite a napkin! _SO CUTE!_

"Hmph! Come on now lets go to the library." Ed said. He was already up and Alexander was happily trotting over to Nina and Tucker.

We walked into the mansion and went straight to the library. We stayed there for a while. I was sitting next to Nina and Alexander quietly while I (impatiently) watched Ed and Al reading every book that was in their reach. The silence was making me desperate. I am not used to this much amount of quietness, it made me feel like it would never end. Finally, Nina finally broke the silence.

"That's right! What is your name?" Nina gushed. She had forgotten to ask for my name.

I opened my mouth to answer but I remembered the sad truth. I couldn't speak. I snapped it shut and looked to Ed and Al for assistance.

"Her name is Clara. She can't speak." Al said quietly.

"But why?" Nina asked worriedly.

I pulled out my iPod and typed in,_ 'Tell her I was in an accident or something'_ then I handed my iPod to Al. He read it and nodded.

"When she was little she had an accident that make her unable to speak." Al said.

Nina molded her lips into an 'O' and ran over to me and hugged me. "It's okay! I'm sure you'll be able to speak again someday! I believe in you!"

I stared at her with incredulous eyes. So much hope was put into those words. My heart dropped at the thought of what was going to happen to such a young child. So much pain. So much misery. I hugged her back as hard as I could and released her a few seconds later. I smiled at her and nodded.

Another wave of silence came. I laid on the ground and began to roll around. I honestly have never done that so I decided to try it out.

Nina giggled. "When mommy was here, she would always tell Alexander to do that! But Mommy's not here anymore." She trailed off.

"She left 2 years ago right?" Al asked softly.

She nodded, "Yes. Daddy said that she went back to her parent's house."

"Oh. I see. It must be lonely living in such a big house with only your Daddy here." Al said sadly.

Nina shook her head "It's fine though! Daddy is really good to me and Alexander but," she leaned on Alexander, "He's been working a lot in his lab so I have been lonely lately.

Ed and Al stared at her. Lost in thought, Ed's features became furrowed. After what seemed a while, he closed the book he was holding and stood up stretching.

"Well I think it's time to take a break!" Ed exclaimed. "You! Dog!" He pointed at the dog. The dog softly woofed and perked his ears. "I challenge you to exercise with me!"

We all stood up and Ed ran out of the room chasing the dog with Nina on it's back. Ed's rants, Alexander's howling and Nina's laughter all faded as they ran down the hallway towards the outside world.

"Oh boy! Brother really gets carried away!" Al said. I nodded.

_'I know. As long as it makes Nina happy, anything is good!'_ I typed into my iPod and showed it to Alphonse. He chuckled with agreement.

We left the library and walked slowly down the hallway. Once we reached the door, I stopped. Al looked at me questioningly. I unlocked my iPod once more and began to type.

_'Al. I have to tell you something. It's about the future but Please do not ask me anything once I tell you this.'_ I showed it to him. He looked into my eyes. How I hate silent moments. He nodded and I proceeded typing.

_'You feel it but you don't show it. You show it but you don't feel it. You must look within to find what's coming out.'_ Boy how much I love making these. They make people shit puppies when they read it.

Al read it. . . And reread it. . . And reread it. "Uhh. . ."

I shook my head. I kept the riddle and started a new note._ 'Not now. Just think about it.'_ He nodded. With that we went outside and enjoyed the rest of our evening with Nina.

Little did they know that inside the mansion a light of a light bulb just went off.

* * *

Hey guys! I UPDATED OHEMGEE. I'm so proud of myself. except for this chapter. . . i am pretty disappointed in it BUT HEY I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER PLANNED OUT! I hope to have it out by atleast this weekend or at least before next week tuesday. Please Review i need them and your ideas! So far i'm happy for having the reviews you have given me! I've pondered every single one of them and you might see me take it all into consideration! Thank you! Again YOUR REVIEWS! GIEV THEM TO MEH! No flames please I will burn myself OwO;;;;

I'm going to warn you now. I'm planning to make this story a bit angsty ao please bear with me!


	6. UPDATE

HI. I just wanted thank you guys for reading my story. I would like to inform you that I'm changing my pairing from Ed to AlxOC. The reason behind this decision is because of the extensive use of EdxOC in recent fanfic stories and for my love for Al /o/ I just love him too much.**(For EdxOC lovers, I'm not saying that EdxOC is bad, there are a lot of excellent stories in that category).**

Another reason I am typing this update is to inform you that I got a new Editor! Yaay! Now there will be less mistakes made in this story . . . I hope. . . My editor will be going through my previous chapters to fix all of my errors. . . . OTL.

Thank You For Your Time, My Dear Readers

YumeNina


	7. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FMA OR ANYTHING ELSE! I only own Clara :3**_

* * *

"Bye! Come again!" Nina yelled from her doorstep.

"Drive safely!" Tucker said. We waved and walked toward the car that Mustang had sent for us.

"How was it?" Mustang asked.

"Eh same old same old." Ed replied.

I looked out the window and watched the sky change colors. Bright oranges and dark blues painted the sky. Thin clouds chased the sun as it began to set. I turned to face the other window and I saw thick dark clouds crawling over the horizon. _The time is near._ My face turned into a pained expression. _Not yet. Please._ I lowered my head and faced my lap. Tears threatened to fall. _I can't let them see me like this._

I took off my glasses and cleaned them with my sweater.

"Hey." Al said. I didn't move from my position. I grabbed my sleeves and dried the small tears that escaped. I needed to sniffle badly but I didn't want them to see me like this.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I put my glasses back on and looked at him. I smiled with my eyes closed and nodded.

The car suddenly stopped. "We're here." Mustang said. I looked out and we were back at Eastern Command.

We got out of the car and walked toward the military's stay rooms and got a room. While Ed was getting a room, I let my eyes wander. The walls were a creamy color, the seats were sea green, plastic plants decorated the room and the carpet was a dark green with small orange triangles. On the wall ontop of the window was a clock, It read 9:32. It was late.

I silently yawned. "Sleepy, Clara?" Al asked. I rubbed my eyes, looked at him and nodded slowly. "Would you like me to carry you?"

It took me a while to register what he said. Once I did, my face flushed a deep red that put roses to shame. I stood there like a dummy, not knowing what to say.

"I think I should. You don't look to well." Al said, worriedly. I looked away and nodded.

_WHAT THE HELL? CALM DOWN MIJA*! ITS NOT LIKE HE'S GOING TO KIDNAP YOU!_

I closed my eyes and felt Al place a hand on my back and an arm behind my knees. Then, he picked me up bridal style. My heart was racing badly and just once, I was glad Al couldn't feel me. _Uuggghhhh calm down, now!_ I took a couple of deep breaths and my heart finally slowed down to a steady pulse. I squirmed a bit just to get comfortable in his arms.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to put you down?" He asked. I looked up at him and shook my head wildly and placed it back into the comfortable position. My arms were curled up under my chin and my body was tilted so my hip and the side of my stomach were on his chest plate. My cheek was surprisingly warm on his cold metal. It felt rather nice.

I started to dose off when Ed came back and asked if I had fallen asleep. The last thing I heard was Ed grunting and picking up my violin case.

* * *

_With the night as dark as void itself, the only source of illumination was the lamp post that stood guard by the enormous gates. I walked carelessly towards the mansion. Suddenly, the double doors were thrown wide open. I stumbled back a few steps but was soon invited in by the flowing air and the sound of a sobbing child._

_"Hello?" I yelled. "Nina!? Alexander?! Tucker!?"_

_I walked in and again was willed with darkness. I stretched my hand and felt for guidance. Once I touched the wall, I began to walk, letting my fingers guide my way. I walked and walked for what seemed an eternity and soon I came to a point where I had to stop._

_There was a light that illuminated from a small crack between a frame and a door. The sounds of sobbing were radiating from that small crack._

_"Hello?" I asked, tentatively. I let go of the wall and let my hand rest on the wooden door. Slowly, I began to push it open._

_To my horror, it was the chimera I recognized as Nina, a sweet and loving child, who was now merged with the great pyrenees dog that was once known as Alexander._

_I gasped loudly as I watched the chimera turned its head in my direction. She whimpered and tears were rolling down her bloody muzzle, and she stared at me with blank eyes._

_"Da. . ddy. . . He's . . . Hurt. .ing. . . Why. . . didn't . . . You. . . Save. . . Him?" Nina whispered. My hands flew to my face in horror as I saw the mangled body of Shou Tucker lying down next to her._

_Suddenly, I felt the door open behind my back and before I could turn, I heard what sounded like a gun shot. Once again, I was engulfed with darkness._

* * *

My ears went deaf except for the thunder that roared outside of the window and the rain that pelted the window from the outside. The lightning made me realize someone was calling out to me.

"Clara!? Is everything okay!?" Al whispered frantically.

I was breathing heavily, sweat covered my forehead and the heat from my body made my clothes very uncomfortable. I looked over to Al and stared into his red eyes. He was kneeling next to the bed I was on. I looked over his shoulder and surely Ed was sound asleep on the bed across the room. Realizing Al was waiting for my answer, I curled up on the bed and shook my head No.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked. Again I shook my head no. He sighed as he sat down next to my bed, never taking his eyes off of me. "I'm here, okay? You can tell me. I'll listen err... Read to what ever you have to tell me."

I twitched my head in agreement and turned around to face the wall instead of him. Everything seemed so blurry since I didn't have my glasses on. I was scared and cold and the rain outside wasn't helping. As soon as I heard the thunder crash, I jerked up, grabbed my blanket and my pillow and leaped onto Al.

"Gah!"Al yelped as I almost toppled him over. Trembling, I hid my face in his chest and tried to hold on for my dear life. "Are you scared of thunder?" He asked. I didn't move an inch. He slightly chuckled and let me hold on as the thunder subsided.

"Looks like its over except for the rain. . . . Do you want to sleep on my lap?" He asked looking at me. Before he could finish his sentence, I was already making my bed on his lap. Soon, I curled up and fell asleep, ignorant to the world and the future of tomorrow.

* * *

**WEEEE update! :{D sorry everyone for tricking you before but an update had to be done! My chapters will soon become longer and I will be having another OC come in! For now i won't give out any details but soon you will see what i have in store for you! Thanks for reading~! Again please review and no flames!**

**Spanish translation: Mija = Hunny :'D**


	8. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I ONLY OWN CLARA.**_

* * *

**Clara's P.O.V**

That night, I slept well. I opened my eyes and saw that I had somehow been transported onto my bed. I was facing the wall but I could still see that there was no sun. I tried not to think about it and focused on what was going on behind me.

". . . . Still sleeping?" I heard. I quickly shut my eyes and tried as hard as I could to pretend that I was asleep. Apparently, it worked.

"Yeah. She had a nightmare last night" Al chuckled. "She's scared of thunder."

'_Que Malo, he didn't have to laugh about it._' I mentally pouted.

Ed was silent for a while. "Well. . . I'm going to go get something to eat . . . I don't know what she'll like but whatever."

"Alright, I'l stay here in case she wakes up. Be careful brother! ." Al said. I heard a mumble of 'Yeah yeah' as the footsteps faded. There was an opening of a door and a slam. That's when I took the advantage of stirring.

I heard Al's armor slightly clink. I opened my eyes and stretched.

"Good Morning, Clara!" Al said. I rubbed away the grogginess in my eyes and turned so I could look over at him. I waved. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded.

Silence filled the room. I flailed my arm to catch his attention. When he looked at me, I pointed at my eyes and made a tapping motion using the palm of my hand and my fingers. He '_Oh_'-ed and reached for the small table that was on the side of the bed and gave me my things.

I put my glasses on and grabbed my iPod. I typed in '_Did Ed leave?_'

Alphonse nodded, "He went to go look for food. I don't think he'll last long out since it's going to start raining again soon."

I nodded in acknowledgment and sat up. I was tired but I couldn't sleep, not without having another nightmare. I looked out of the window and saw that the dark gray clouds now covered the city.

"Uh. . . How are you feeling?" He asked, wanting to fill the silence.

'_I'm better. Thank you. Sorry for launching myself into you last night._' I typed. Giving him a sheepish smile.

"It's okay! I don't mind." He said, looking like he could smile.

I smiled back and nodded. I stood up and looked for my violin case. It was carelessly thrown on the ground next to the table. I picked it up and placed it on the bed.

I, also realized that I had no clothes whatsoever. '_Uh, Al? I think I'm going to need to buy some clothes. I don't have any._' I showed it to him.

"Really? I guess we could take you after we go to Tucker's today. Ed and I would offer to buy you clothes but we wouldn't know what to buy you and I'm pretty sure you would also want to buy. . . Uhh. . . Your . . . Under. . . Clothes." Al stuttered at that last part. I blinked rapidly and let it sink in. Once my brain processed it, I snorted loudly which soon turned into loud laughing (**err. . . gasping**). Al looked like he would've been blushing but stayed quiet.

Not a lot of time passed before Ed came back. He brought me food which I happily devoured. Al told him about my current situation and agreed to get me clothes. We got ready and met Havoc by the car so he could take us to Tucker's.

The ride to the mansion was nerve wrecking. My stomach was full of butterflies and I felt like throwing up. I looked and Ed and Al who were animatedly talking about something I wasn't paying attention to.

I want this to be over. I want time to go by faster. But time seemed to go against anything I asked it to do. After what seemed forever we got to our destination.

* * *

**Al's P.O.V**

We got off the car and I noticed that Clara was hesitating. I wonder what's wrong. I watched as she slowly got out of the car and close the door. Her steps were slow and robotic, she seemed to be struggling.

'You feel it but you don't show it. You show it but you don't feel it. You must look within to find what's coming out.' The thought came back and I began to wonder what she meant. I shook my head as if to shake the thought out of my head and went to open the door.

"Hello Mr. Tucker! We're back!" I yelled into the mansion. The weird thing what that no one answered. "Hmm. Strange."

We walked in and called out to Nina, then Alexander, then Tucker. We finally came to a half opened door and Ed opened.

Tucker was kneeling on the floor next to what looked like a chimera. It was white and had brown hair on the top of its head.

"So you are home." Ed said.

"Hey," Tucker said, a but creepily, "I finally finished it! A chimera who understands human speech," he stood, "Look over there. That's Edward"

The chimera looked over at Ed. "Ed. . . . Ward?"

"That's correct!" Tucker said.

"Wow so it really does talk!" Ed said as he crouched down to take a better look.

Tucker sighed of relief, "Now I don't have to lose my certification"

"Ed. . Ward. . Ed . . Ward . . . . Big . . . Bro. . . Ther."

Silence came with those few, strained words.

"Tell me again when you received your state certification again." Ed spoke, breaking the silence.

"Umm. 2 years ago." Tucker answered.

Ed's voice hardened a bit, "And when did your wife leave?"

Tucker turned his face toward the darkness. "2 years ago."

"One more question?" A pause, "Where are Nina and Alexander?"

I gasped. _What?!_ I looked at the chimera and slowly realization crept into my mind.

Tucker then snapped his head towards us. "I despise people who catch on too quickly."

Ed launched himself onto Tucker, pinning him to the wall. His eyes were blinded with rage and disgust.

"Ed!" I managed to croak out.

"You had to go do it! Didn't you!? First it was your wife 2 years ago. And now your own daughter and her dog? There ARE limitations to animal experiments though, right? It was easier to use humans, no?"

I heard a gush of wind and a door open. Clara had run out of the room but, I had no time to worry about her. I can't watch over two people at the same time.

"Why are you so upset? The progress of the human race has been the result of human experiments! If you really are a scientist then. . ." Tucker began but was soon cut off by Ed's .

"Shut up. You think you can get away with this?! Playing around with a human life?"

"A human life?" Tucker scoffed. "Yes, a human life, indeed. Fullmetal your arm and your leg and your brothers body were the result of Playing with a human life, am I right?"

"Not at all!" Ed yelled, punching him with more force than last.

"We are equal. You and I. We both tried the possibility that was placed before us even though we knew it was the wrong thing to do!"

"You're wrong! We alchemists. Do not do." Ed began to punch him repeatedly. I looked over at Nina who had walked over to my side. I quickly looked back to Tucker. He was passing over the line of severe physical damage.

"Brother. If you keep going he'll die." I yelled at him. I watched him as he froze in midair and slowly turned his head to look behind him. Ed let him go and took a couple steps back.

"Dad. . . dy? Are . . . you . . . hurt?" Nina asked. Even with the absence of a physical body, I could feel my very soul cry out in pain.

I walked over to Nina and knelt before her. "I'm sorry. We can't change you back with our power. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I shut my eyes tight and tried to cry for the thousandth time, knowing no matter how hard I tried, I knew I couldn't.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"Let's . . . play. . . Can we Play? . . Please?" Nina asked quietly.

"Just in time. I'll be a state alchemist once more." Tucker said as he took out his pocket watch.

"Like hell your a state alchemist. . ." Ed spat as he knocked the watch out of Tucker's hands

"Lets play." Nina repeated the same verse over and over again.

That day, the outside world had never seem so dark, even through the light of the sun under the clouds. After finally putting together the pieces of the puzzle which represented the mystery behind Clara's mysterious message. He finally came to **The** Conclusion: "You knew. You knew All along."

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL; UPDATE OMG i've been putting it off for a while because I was too lazy and busy. BUT ITS SPRING BREAK WOOT WOOT. Hope you enjoyed. Next update will be super fast /o/ and the new OC will be making an appearance. Hoorrayy for a particular person. Thank you for your reviews! I'd like to thank Clair Aragon and AnimeTwins101! Go check them out I'm in love with their stories /o/.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Except for Clara**_

* * *

_It's all my fault._ My feet slammed onto the pavement as I ran out of the house. I couldn't handle seeing Ed in that state. It was all making me feel. . . Guilty._ Am I at fault here? Should I of done something to stop it?_ I guess it doesn't matter anymore. _Why am I here in the first place? I didn't ask for it. I guess it really is all different. I never thought living the real thing could hurt this much. _The naivety. _I guess i'm a selfish person. That's got to be the reason why the guilt gnaws at me. I'm a selfish person for only wanting to do this to get my voice back. Why am I such a selfish person? _

I ran to the end of the street and stopped at the edge of the sidewalk. It was now pouring, rain dripped down my face as I stood there watching the cars slowly pass by. _Why did I run? Why can't I face my problems like a regular person? _I looked up at the sky watching as each drop blurred my glasses. I opened my mouth and sang, even though my voice couldn't be heard.

"_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't Just say  
And nothing else matters"_

I closed my mouth and just stayed standing. I began to listen and really listen for the first time. Somewhere far off there was a baby crying. People were talking and laughing. There were birds chirping, trees shifting in the wind and gravel crunching. I heard my own heartbeat. It was beating strong and fast with all of my feels. Suddenly, I heard metal clinking from behind and I froze. _He must of found out. I've got to get ready. _I put on the best poker face and turned around. He was running but slowed to a walk once he caught sight of me. He was carrying an umbrella in one hand and in the other he had my violin case. Once he reached me, silence took over.

"You. . ." He whispered, "You knew didn't you?"

I didn't move and kept staring into his eyes. _Don't cause a scene, now. Anything but a scene. _I nodded once.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He said with more volume in his voice. I extended my hand and made a gestured to my case. He looked down at his hand and thought about whether or not to give it to me. He deliberately handed it over and I pulled out my iPod.

I hung my head and stared at the device in my hand for a while. I clicked it on, unlocked it and opened up the 'Notes' app. Slowly, I typed in, _"I can't."_

He read it and looked at me. "Why not?" He asked.

I hung my head lower so he wouldn't see my face. _"I can't say anything that doesn't sound like an excuse."_

"Then don't!" He shouted. Then, with a much calmer voice he said, "Just tell me the truth! I just want to help you. Brother and I do! If you know something that is bound to happen then tell us! We want to protect as many people as we can but we can't do it if we don't know who will get hurt! We want to help you!"

His words hit me hard. I wish I would've told them but, I couldn't. _"If only you could, but you can't know. I can't say anything."_

He read the note and as soon as he lifted his eyes and said only one word. I ran.

* * *

I ran as far as my legs could take me. I slowed down as soon as I was sure that I was out of sight and far away. I stopped under a streetlamp and I looked back up at the sky. The sky was starting to darken even more, the sun was setting.

_Another day gone, _I thought. The thing that made me most depressed was the thought that after only 2 days, I already messed up. _Am I bound to mess up even more? I don't want to be here. Why am I even here? WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!? WHY ME? Why not someone else?_ I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them up once more but, when I did, I was back in the immense white space with Truth.

* * *

"_**So you want to know why you were chosen.", It said.**_

"_Why?", I asked._

"_**Tell me. Do you believe you're special?"**_

_I shook my head, immediately. _

"_**Correct. You are most absolutely not."**_

_I stared at it's smiling face. "What the hell?"_

"_**You weren't chosen because you were special. You were picked out of random. Out of all of the girls who desperately wish to follow Edward and his adventures, I chose you."**_

"_I'm confused. Then that means. . . whuuu?"_

"_**Stupid mortal human. Let me put it in terms you can understand. Lets say I have a hat with the names of all of the girls who know of this story. You among all other girls were tossed around in said hat and after a couple tosses, I stuck my hand into the hat and pulled out a name. It was you. Now I guess that makes you a minute amount of special."**_

"_Well thanks that makes me feel oh so special about myself." I crossed my arms and pouted a bit._

"_**Well then off you go"**_

* * *

I punched the pole of the lamp, hurting myself in the process. I clutched my hand and I scratched my head furiously with my uninjured hand. The pain passed quickly after I calmed down. _What's done is done. I have to keep going now. I have to believe that one day they won't despise me or hate me for keeping this secret with me. _

The rain had let up and I decided it was time to pull out my weapon for calming my nerves. I laid my violin case down face up and I opened it. Thankfully, my violin and the bow were still in one piece. I pulled out the bow and grabbed the rosin and slid the bow onto the rosin. I set the rosin down and pulled my violin out. I let the violin rest on my shoulder and set the bow onto the strings. I took a deep breath and thought about what I was going to play. Once I decided, I added light pressure on to the strings and began to flow my bow to the beat of the song.

I played Chaconne by Bach. One of the hardest pieces I know. It's such a sad yet powerful song. With every strong pull of the bow, I would step forward. With every diminuendo, my knees would slightly bend. I loved it, everything about it. From the wild jumps of intervals to the amount of beats in every note. I cried for the last time that day and moment. Everything just flowed out and spilled onto the notes I played. I never noticed how long this song was. Every minute that passed, I thought about what would happen. What would happen to me now. Then I remembered what I was sent here for. I stopped playing and I decided to play the second part at a later time.

I untucked my violin from my chin and stared at the wooden instrument. Many memories began to fill my mind. It was in 4th grade touring the school's musical elective choices they had. My brother had been part of the school's band when he was younger and played many different types of instruments. I went into the band room and looked around but nothing caught my interest. Oh but, when we went into the orchestra room, I was in heaven. All of the strings were playing a piece and it made everything seem so magical. A 6th grader walked up to me and said, "Here would you like to try?" I nodded eagerly and picked up his violin. _Perfect_, I thought. The next year I signed up for Orchestra. My parents were so proud. My brother was smiling the day of my first concert. _I miss him_.

I put my violin away and decided, _I have to keep moving forward. I have to remember what I was sent for. I have to keep going. To get back what was taken from me. _I picked up my violin case and began walking toward the train station.

As I walked down the streets of the city, something stopped me from moving forward. A strange yet compelling scent had begun to fill the air. _How strange. _I began to look for the source of the smell and came upon an alleyway. _This smell. I've smelt it before but where? _I walked into the alleyway and looked onto the wall. The wall was covered with fresh spray paint. _So that's why it smelt familiar. . . wait a minute. . . There is no spray paint in the 1910's. But then that means. Naww, there is no way. . . It has to be though. _The words 'Coris Die' was splattered all over the wall.

Then, I was suddenly cut of by the familiar sound of hard rock music. I looked at my iPod to see if it was me but, it wasn't. Hell, I don't even have any hard rock in my music. _Wait a minute, this music, It's ACDC. . . . ACDC?. . . Spray paint? . . . Coris Die?. . . That means. . . OH SHIT!_

"There you are, Sis!" A giddy voice rang from the depths of the alley. There was a shadow on the roof that jumped from the wall and flipped onto the ground before me. "It's about time I found you!"

_My brother._

* * *

**UPDATE /O/ YAAYYY~! I did say these updates were going to be fast. So. . . New OC ehy? SO MUCH DEPRESSION HERE I'M SO SORRY BUT I NEEDED THIS ON HERE! Well here you go. -insert important forgotten things here- (Song: Nothing Else Matters by ****Scala & Kolacny Brothers (which I do not own))**


End file.
